1. Technical Field
This application relates to a game apparatus adapted for providing fighting or versus fighting games performed by plural teams, and a team classification method in a fighting game.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As a game provided by video game machine for business and video game machine for home, there is fighting game in which game is performed by plural teams. As a system of providing fighting game of this kind, there exist various forms thereof. Namely, there are instances where the system is constructed by single game machine. There are instances where the system is caused to be of configuration in which plural game machines are connected to each other. Further, there are instances where plural game machines and game server unit are connected by network.
Meanwhile, in the fighting game of this kind, game players (hereinafter simply referred to as player) conventionally determine teams or groups to which they belong to perform game. Namely, it is general to perform classification or division of players into teams (hereinafter simply referred to as team classification) in the state where the wills of the players are respected.
For example, in the Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 1997-155063 publication, there is disclosed a game system comprising an entry unit in which player selects, prior to start of game, an arbitrary team from plural teams to make an entry with respect to the game.
Meanwhile, in the case where wills of the players are respected as previously described at the time of performing team classification or grouping of players of the fighting game, there are instances where there may exist, to much degree, e.g., difference between fighting abilities (powers) of respective teams so that amusement as game is lost.
Moreover, when the number of participating players is increased, since it is necessary that respective players are required to perform entry operations, it takes much time in team classification.
Further, when persons who are not familiar with each other participate in the fighting game through the network, in the case where players are caused to designate teams by entry operation through the entry unit as described above, players cannot recognize criterion for choosing the team. Accordingly, it cannot be said that wills of the players are respected. As a result, the entry operation becomes wasteful. Thus, players rather feel the entry operation to be troublesome.